Urgency
by Natsuki-Kuun
Summary: Policiers et secouristes se précipitent d'une urgence à l'autre tandis que chaque unité fait connaissance avec une jeune recrue: Ichigo, jeune policier qui suit les traces de son père et Orihime l'orpheline qui travaille pour payer ses études de médecin.
1. Chapter 1

Le jour se levait sur la petite ville de Karakura et le poste de police était déjà en pleine action à cette heure matinale.

Un jeune homme aux étranges cheveux bleu et aux yeux félins de la même couleur sortit des vestiaire en uniforme et se rendit dans le bureau de son supérieur qui devait lui attribuer son nouveau coéquipier.

L'ancien avait été son meilleur ami et colocataire lorsqu'il était à l'académie de police, mais malheureusement il était mort il y avait quelque mois dans une intervention.

Le bleuté, du nom de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, s'en voulait d'ailleurs énormément pour une raison connu de lui seul et qu'il tenait à garder secrète.

Il rentra donc dans la pièce et put constater que son patron, Starrk Coyote, était en grande discussion avec un autre homme.

Ce dernier sortait tout juste de l'adolescence ce qui se remarquait aisément sur ses traits encore juvéniles.

Il portait déjà l'uniforme du 55 ème district de police et Grimmjow devina facilement qu'il devait être son nouveau coéquipier.

Il soupira ne voulant pas un môme incompétent sur les bras.

Ses réflexions cessèrent quand le jeune homme à la crinière orange se tourna vers lui pour plonger son regard entre l'or et l'ambre dans celui du plus vieux qui se figea de surprise devant la détermination qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.

./././././././././././.

Dans la salle de repos du poste de secouriste 55, tout le personnel c'était réunis pour accueillir la nouvelle recrue.

Cette dernière un peu timide, se tenait en face d'eux en triturant machinalement une mêche de ses long cheveux roux.

« Heu... Je m'appelle Inoue Orihime... »

Un jeune homme au long cheveux brun lui sauta au cou.

« BIENVENUE ! »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, surprise de tant d'effusion pour sa propre personne et elle éclata finalement de rire suivit rapidement par les autres personnes présentes.

Puis vint enfin le moment un peu plus sérieux où elle serait affecté à un poste.

Elle se tenait nerveusement devant Byakuya Kuchiki, le secouriste le plus expérimenté qui était chargé de son travail.

« Tu seras en binôme avec... »

Il lut longuement une liste trônant sur le bureau derrière lui avant de finalement continuer sa phrase, arrêtant de ménager le suspens.

« Ulquiorra Schiffer. J'espère que tu feras du bon travail. »

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons et descendit les marches menant au garage où se trouvait les ambulances.

Orihime soupira, d'accord elle connaissait le nom de son équipier...

Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de qui il était ni de comment elle pourrait le reconnaître !

././././././././././././.

« Alors gamin c'est quoi ton nom ?

Ichigo Kurosaki... Et ne m'appelez pas gamin !

Alors arrête de m'vouvoyer ! Je prend vingt ans à chaque fois ! »

Le plus jeune pouffa de rire en regardant le bleuté se renfrogner et crisper sa prise sur le volant.

Pour l'instant rien que de plus banal, ils étaient sortit du bureau de Starrk et avait pris un véhicule et une radio pour effectuer la ronde habituelle.

././././././././././././././

« Heu... Vous sauriez-pas qui est Ulquiorra par hasard ?

C'est le glaçon au fond à droite... »

La jeune femme suivit les indications du secouriste qui venait de lui donner la direction d'un jeune homme au teint très pâle et eux yeux aussi vert émeraude que les deux tatouages qui lui fendaient les joues comme les sillons de milliers de larmes.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers lui, impressionner par sa présence.

« Je... commença-t-elle

Tu es ma nouvelle coéquipière, je sais femme... »

La rousse tiqua au mot « femme » mais ne releva pas, n'ayant pas envie de se faire mal voir dès son arrivé !

././././././././././././././././.

Désolé !

J'ai absolument voulut commencer cette fiction alors que j'en ai d'autre en route !

Sorry !

Je publierais la suite de « Tes pas sont de velours et ta peau d'ivoire » ce week-end end avec un autre chapitre de One Hundred Million et la suite de cette fiction !


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo soupira en écoutant son équipier.

Ils c'étaient arrêté sur le bord de la route car le bleuté voulait que le plus jeune conduise.

« Puisque je te dit que je cours plus vite que toi !

C'est ça c'est ça...

On à qu'à faire la course ! Le dernier arriver de l'autre côté du pont conduit ! »

Et c'est ainsi que les deux policiers se mirent à courir à perdre haleine pour conserver leurs fiertés.

Se fut finalement l'orangé qui arriva le premier et Grimmjow remonta donc dans la voiture du côté conducteur tout en grognant alors que son vis-à-vis le regardait avec un immense sourire au lèvres.

« Ah c'est bon ! Écoute ta radio au lieux de te moquer de moi ! »

Le plus jeune amonta donc le son.

« Cambriolage sur la 34 ème rue ! »

Le bleuté sauta sur son voisin et appuya sur le bouton de l'appareil.

« 55 David on prend ! »

L'autre le repoussa et il démarrèrent alors que Jaggerjack arborait un immense sourire à l'idée d'avoir enfin quelque chose d'intéressant à faire.

././././././././././././././.

« Femme ! J'ai besoin de toi ici ! »

Orihime se précipita vers son coéquipier qui tentait de réanimer un homme pris dans la fusillade qui suivit un cambriolage.

« Continue le massage ! »

La jeune femme posa ses mains sur le thorax de la victime et se mit à appuyer deux fois par seconde alors qu'Ulquiorra sortait une seringue de trachéotomie qu'il planta précautionneusement dans la gorge de l'homme avant de retirer la partie supérieur pour l'aider à respirer.

« Doucement, à trois on le met sur le brancard... 1...2...3 ! »

Les deux secouristes soulevèrent la victime pour la mettre sur le brancard et le brun ordonna à sa coéquipière de se mettre sur la victime pour continuer le massage alors qu'un autre ambulancier l'aidait à monter le blessé dans la camionette.

./././././././././././././.

L'homme au cheveux blanc arrêta sa voiture au feu rouge et entendit la radio de son équipière annoncer un cambriolage.

« On répond ? Demanda la petite brune.

Non laisse... Regarde bien... »

La jeune femme ne comprit pas et nagea encore plus dans l'incompréhension lorsque le conducteur se mit à compter...

« 3... 2...1... »

Une voiture de police passa à toute vitesse devant eux.

« Et voilà Grimmjow ! »

Il éclata de rire sous les yeux de merlan frits de la femme sur le siège passager.

././././././././././././././.

« PUTAIN RALENTIT !

C'est toi qu'à voulut que je conduise ! »

Ils dérapèrent sur le parking devant la banque où venait de se produire l'accident.

Les secouristes s'activaient sur les blessés par balles.

« Hé Grimmjow ! Vient aider au lieux de rien foutre ! »

Le bleuté se dirigea vers l'homme au cheveux rouge et l'aida à charger un blesser dans l'ambulance alors qu'Ichigo maintenait la trousse de secours sur le brancard.

« Tu passe au poste ce soir ? Demanda-t-il alors que le secouriste montait dans le véhicule.

Ouai t'inquiète ! On te présentera la petite nouvelle ! Elle est trop canon. »

././././././././././././.

La rousse soupira en s'affalant sur un siège de a salle d'attente.

Elle essuya rapidement les quelques larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et soudain elle vit une main qui lui tendait un gobelet de café.

« T'inquiète pas femme... Ça arrive tout les jours... »

Il tentait tant bien que mal de la réconforter de la mort du blessé qu'ils avaient amené ici.

Orihime s'en rendit compte et fit un effort pour paraître un peu mieux.

L'homme en face d'elle n'était pas spécialement friand de relations humaines alors elle pouvait faire un effort.

./././././././././././././.

Quelques heures et quelques présentations plus tard, la majorité des secouristes et des policiers se retrouvaient dans un restaurant se retrouvait pour prendre une pause avant leur garde de nuit.

« Hé ? Qu'est c'que tu fout gamine ? Demanda Grimmjow à la rousse. »

La jeune femme c'était dégagé un coin de table et avait sortit des cahier, livres et crayons.

« Je révise ! J'ai un examen de biologie demain...

Pourquoi tu bosse comme secouriste alors femme ? Continua Ulquiorra.

Pour payer mes études ! »

Un peu plus loin Ichigo c'était pris de sympathie pour une pompier du nom de Neliel.

« Itsugo ! Tu viens manger ! »

Les commandes étant arriver, l'orangé s'assit à côté de son ami et se mit à manger.

./././././././././././.

« Rappelle moi ce qu'on fout là déjà ?

C'est ton premier jour et tu m'engueule déjà gamin !

Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler gamin !

Ouai ouai... Bref on attend...

… On attend... Oui... MAIS QUOI ?

Un truc important !

…

Bon d'accord on attend que le café ouvre pour que je puisse m'acheter des cigarettes !

IMBECILE ! »

./././././././././././.

La vie semble simple et monotone...

Mais ne croyez pas que cela va durer...

Ce n'était que la première journée !

././././././././././././.

Il faut que j'arrête de regarder Urgence et New York 911 moi ça devient grave !

Bref merci à tous ceux qui suivent !

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

« Ah non! Je refuse d'enfreindre le règlement pour que tu puisse gagner un putain de pick up! »

Ichigo était en colère, mais vraiment en colère contre son coéquipier.

Il le regardait méchamment avec un regard glacial à faire pâlir l'Alaska tout entier.

Le bleuté avait insisté pour aller « discrètement » (enfin, Ichigo persistait à dire qu'y aller avec une voiture de fonction avec les gyrophares ce n'était pas discret!) à un concours gratuit dans le but de gagner une voiture durant LEURS TEMPS DE SERVICE!

Au risque de les faire virer!

Le plus jeune soupira en mettant les mains sur ses hanches.

« Si tu fais ça on va avoir des problèmes!

- Mais puisque je te dit que ça durera pas longtemps!

- Tu te moque de moi là? Le but du jeu c'est pas de garder les mains sur les bagnole le plus longtemps possible?

- Ba oui…

- ON Y EST ENCORE DEMAIN ESPECE D'IDIOT!

- Hey! Je suis ton supérieur souviens toi! Et puis t'as pas le choix c'est moi qui conduit! »

Ichigo en venait presque à regretter d'avoir battu l'autre flic à la course la dernière fois…

« La prochaine fois je ferme ma gueule! » se promit-il intérieurement.

C'est ainsi que contre son grés le rouquin se retrouva sur un parking entouré de plusieurs personnes venu pour participer ou profiter du spectacle.

Il soupira pour la énième fois de la journée alors que Grimmjow avait déjà posé sa main sur la voiture, son habituel sourire carnassier aux lèvres alors qu'il regardait ses adversaires.

Le bleuté n'eu rien le temps de dire que son coéquipier posait déjà sa paume sur le capot.

Il écarquilla les yeux en lançant un regard noir et lourd de menace au rouquin.

« …

- Ba quoi? Maintenant qu'on est là autant essayé de le gagner ce pick up! »

Deux heures plus tard:

Grimmjow se retenait tant bien que mal d'en mettre une à la femme qui le draguait ouvertement pour qu'il lâche prise.

Ce qui était très difficile sachant qu'elle se collait presque à lui et qu'il avait horriblement chaud à cause de ce poids qui portait sur son bras!

L'orangé quand à lui se cachait derrière une bouteille d'eau pour éclater de rire ce qui énerva son ainé.

A tel point que ce dernier pris le récipient ouvert et plein et le versa en intégralité sur les cheveux de son subordonné.

« … Connard… »

Dix heures plus tard:

Il n'était plus que trois à toucher la voiture: les deux policiers et un homme plutôt effrayant avec un tatouage sur la langue…

L'orangé toujours trempé, reniflait et éternuait, toussant ses poumons à chaque fois qu'il avait une quinte de toux.

Grimmjow regarda son équipier grelotter et dans un geste instinctif, retira sa veste pour la posé sur les épaules du plus jeune.

Un grand silence se fit alors que Grimmjow tournait des yeux catastrophé vers les capot de la voiture où on voyait toujours la marque de ses mains.

« …

- …

- MERDE! »

Et oui, le bleuté malgré son geste charitable, avait arrêté de toucher la voiture.

Quinze heures plus tard:

« Aller Ichi tu vas y arriver!

- J'ai sommeil!

- Aller!

- Mais tu m'énerve avec cette voiture! »

Ichigo en avait marre! Il avait de la fièvre et il tremblait malgré la veste de Grimmjow qui lui tenait chaud. Il n'avait qu'une envie: partir!

Mais le bleuté maintenait sa main sur la voiture pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille!

Il avait beau gémir, supplier… Rien n'y faisait…

L'ainé ne lâcherait pas l'affaire!

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Le lendemain matin au commissariat, Grimmjow arriva seul.

Lorsqu'il sortit pour prendre sa voiture de service, il vit la petite nouvelle des secouristes qui se précipitait vers lui pour lui demander pourquoi Ichigo n'était pas avec lui.

« … l'est malade…

- Comment c'est arrivé?

- Il a gagné une voiture… »

Le flic ne put s'empêcher de marmonner une insulte à l'encontre du rouquin qui avait refuser de lui donner le pick up.

La petite rousse qui ne comprenait rien s'empressa de rejoindre son glaçon de partenaire dans l'ambulance et de partir en intervention, laissant Jaggerjack seul avec sa colère.

« Journée de merdeuh! Grogna-t-il. »

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Chez lui, Ichigo avait remonté la couverture jusque sous son nez et était malade comme un chien.

Il n'arrêtait pas de pesté contre son supérieur mais était quand même content d'avoir gagner la voiture…

En même temps si Grimmjow n'avait pas menacé le dernier participant avec son arme de service…

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

« RHHHA! »

La jeune femme ragea et arracha une nouvelle page de son cahier pour la jeter sur le tableau de bord.

Son équipier lui lança un regard blasé.

Ca faisait deux heures qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre ses exercices de biologie mais rien n'y faisait!

Elle ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de tout ce charabia médical!

Et pourtant elle avait essayé, elle était partit cherché dans les annales de ça fac la veille au soir et toujours rien!

Le brun exaspéré s'arrêta, pris le livre et le cahier des mains de la jeune fille et sortit le stylo qu'il avait dans sa poche avant de lire et de commencer à écrire dessus à une vitesse incroyable.

La rousse en resta bouche bée, surtout lorsqu'il lui rendit ses affaires, les pages noircis des réponses de l'exercices et de petites astuces dans la marge pour mieux comprendre.

« Heu… Merci…?

- Je t'en prie. »

Le brun n'ajouta rien et redémarra.

Devait-il lui dire qu'il n'avais fait ça que dans le but de la faire taire?

Il posa rapidement son regard sur le visage redevenu souriant de la jeune femme et eu un très très mince sourire en se disant que non, il n'allait pas lui dire!

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Deux jours plus tard, Ichigo revenait.

Après avoir passé le savon de sa vie à son coéquipier ils passèrent devant la caserne des pompiers.

« Choupchoupchoup! »

Le bleuté fit signe au rouquin d'aller dans la voiture et pour une fois il lui obéit.

« Z'avez quoi les gars? Demanda-t-il sur ces gardes.

- Mais r'garde moi ce ptit cul Grimm! »

Celui qui venait parler lorgnait sur Ichigo qui n'était pas encore rentré à l'intérieur de leurs voiture.

Il suivait des doigts ses hanches qui se balançait exagérément à cause de la lourde ceinture de l'uniforme qui contenait des munitions, la radio, leurs armes et leurs torches.

Grimmjow se figea la bouche grande ouverte, bavant presque alors que les pompiers continuaient de rire.

Il se reprit et partit vivement alors qu'il était cette fois ci, lui mêle la proie de matage de Neliel!

« Choupchoupchoup mon Griminou d'amûr! »

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

« Pourquoi tu baves Grimmjow?

- Rien rien du tout! »


End file.
